She is My Man
by Spartan K215
Summary: Inspired by ShadowOfSilent on DeviantART; This is a little inside looks into Shego's mind after she and Kim have been together for quite some time. It looks like she's finally starting to come to terms with her femininity. Poor Shego.


It's been turning over in my mind lately…  
God… I can't resist that girl.  
Ridiculous, isn't it?  
To think that I would be put in a mindset like this?  
Heh… I really can't believe what she does to me…  
As I sit here on this couch, my legs crossed and a blue knee-long skirt draped over my thighs and with a remote in my hand, I can't help but ignore that TV in front of me.  
I mean really… I'm wearing a powder blue skirt and a green shirt with mid length sleeves and sitting here like I'm a lady. When was the last time I did this? Never, that's when. I would never in my life had even dreamed of walking outside of my room with a skirt, a blue one of all things, and sat down with my legs crossed. Normally you'd see me sitting here in jeans, watching some show on Spike, probably a re-run of CSI because nothing better is on, with a beer in my hand. But no… I'm sitting in a skirt, watching Charmed on TNT, with my legs crossed and a mug of tea on the table. And Did I mention that I'm wearing BLUE!?  
Agh…  
Even so, I know what the cause of this is… And as odd as it is for me to say… I am in love.

Yes, that's right world! Shego, mercenary and super villain, formerly known as Karen Sherona Go, is in love! And I'd be willing to place my fortune on it that you can't guess to who…

Kimberly… Ann… Possible…

Yup… I fell for my nemesis.

I won't bore you with the details, though. Main point is, because I am in love and because it's with my female enemy, I haven't been the same. I've let my femininity come out more. And why? I have no fucking clue…  
I sigh as I watch a demon on the show I'm watching get incinerated. I remember with I used to do that to random people or objects, but for some reason, I have self control now. I sigh once more as I turn off the TV with the remote and I stand up, smoothing down my skirt and begin to walk towards the kitchen with my tea. I left the mug on the counter and continued to the back door and stepped outside.  
Out on the deck, I see something so beautiful I can't help but smile. Too bad I don't have control over that reaction… Not like I mind it at all though. Kim is standing out on the deck with her hands on her pockets. The light autumn wind picks up and her fire red hair is pulled by it. She's standing in her jeans and a denim over shirt over a long sleeved white shirt that has the sleeves pulled up. She seems to be looking at the white flowers that we have planted along the sides of the yard.  
"Hey, Pumpkin!" I call out to her to get her attention. As she turns, I see that she is also wearing a blue tie. I love it when she wears that thing…  
I step down to the deck and I make sure to sway my hips a little as I walk to her. She watches my and pulls her hands out of her jean pockets. I know what's going through her head and it just makes me smirk. At least that little grin hasn't changed.  
"Shego…" She grins back.  
"Hey there, Kimmie…"  
I grab hold of that tie as I get closer and slowly pull her closer to me.  
"So what's on your mind…?" She asks. Ha! As if she can't tell…  
"I'll give you three guesses, Princess…" With that, I give a quick yank on her tie and bring her to me and I kiss her with fervor, a familiar sensation that I just longed to feel all the time. She isn't surprised in the slightest and makes sure that she gets the same amount of fun out of that that I'm getting.  
When we separate, we just look into each other's eyes and then she grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to her.  
"You're wearing that blue skirt I got you…" She smiles with the deepest sincerity.  
"Yes, I am, Pumpkin…"  
"Why is that?"  
I smile back and give her a quick kiss before saying, "Felt like being your girl today… You said that you're been dyin' to be my man."  
With this, she smiles a little wider and kisses me again, and we hold that for a long while as the breeze runs by us again. I feel like the woman that I am, rather than the strong tomboy that I've showed to everyone for years…

She is my man…

She really is…


End file.
